A Promise In The Rain
by OminousIllusionist
Summary: Kelly has always loved Roxas regardless of Nobody's having any emotion. But when accidentally over hearing Axel and Roxas' conversation in the World That Never Was, she is devastated. How will she tell him about how she feels? And will Roxas still leave?


You were in the World That Never Was hiding in the shadows by a tall skyscraper listening in on Roxas and Axel's conversation. "You made up your mind already?" Axel said with his arms folded leaning against a building. Roxas stopped. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." Axel shot his eyes open yelling, "You can't turn on the Organization!" Roxas smirked for a moment. "Watch me." Axel glanced down for a second before giving it one last try to stop his friend. "Get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Roxas shook his head. "No one would miss." And just like that he put up his black hood that over shadowed his face before walking off.

Your eyes widened with tears streaming down your face. In a shaky voice you whispered, "That's not true..."

"I would." You and Axel finished whispered in the same sentence. Looking down in great sorrow his friend walked away from him. With the strength he had left Axel summoned a dark portal, and left in silence not saying another word.

With each step Roxas took it was like an echo that you would hear in a glass empty room. He stopped turning to your direction. You gasped, carefully backing more into a dark corner pulling your hood up. Roxas slowly looked away and continued to walk forward. You held a hand over your mouth letting small sobs escape yours lips and tears stain your face. "P-Please... Do-don't go-o..." You sobbed more sliding down the corner of the building holding your knees to your chest.

Suddenly three nobodies surrounded you. "Damn it, Xemnas! You know I'm not in a mood!" You cried out standing up. One of the nobodies unzipped its mouth letting out a roar. You wiped a tear away summoning a sword made of ice. The coldness of the ice had not affect you. You stabbed the Nobody in the chest making it disappear. The other two slinked towards you. You made a low growl and stabbed right through both of them in a straight line. They turned to dust. You let your ice sword drop to the concrete making it shatter into a million pieces of ice shards. You fell to the ground crying in agony. Feeling a drop on your hood you slowly looked as more droplets fell. It was raining heavily. You sighed hugging your knees to your chest tighter letting your head fall on them as you continued to cry endlessly in the down pouring rain. What could you do to stop him? It was Roxas's chose to leave. It's his chose weather he wants to go or not, not yours.

"He doesn't know how much he means to me," You glanced up at the dark pale sky with rain drops falling on your face. "I only cry in the rain... cause no one can see my tears." You said to yourself as more tears came down your face as you laid your head on your knees sobbing.

Puddles were splashed. You didn't hear the splashes of water cause you were sobbing a bit loudly to hear. "Kelly?" You didn't look. You already knew who it was. You couldn't bear seeing his face. "Kelly..." You felt someone wrap their arms around you. "Talk to me. Why are you out here in the rain?" Roxas said with a very concerned expression on his face. You shook your head trying to wiggle out of his arms. He held onto you tighter. "What's wrong?" he held your chin up gently making you stare into his ocean blue eyes. You tried to hold in a sob until a tear slipped away from the corner of your eye. Roxas smiled reassuringly wiping the tear away with his thumb. "You can tell me anything Kelly, you know that." You couldn't hold it in any longer. You hugged him around his waist tightly not letting go, crying into his chest. "Please don't go Roxas! You have no idea how much I would miss you if you left the Organization." You sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Roxas was silent but kept rubbing your back comfortably. "Kelly... look at me." You hesitated but did what he said and looked into his shimmering ocean blue eyes. You opened your mouth but was cut off when warm lips were placed upon them. Roxas wrapped his arm around your waist while his hand cupped your face softly. You slowly closed your eyes kissing back as you wrapped your arms around his neck. The kiss was shy, not very experienced by still was very affectionate and passionate. Roxas nibbled on your bottom lip. You gladly opened your mouth. He ventured the inside scoping every inch of your mouth. The kiss lasted a couple more minutes before you both broke away for air. Roxas starred into your eyes smiling. "I'm not leaving." he kissed your cheek. A small tear escaped your eye. "But... I thought you were. You said to Axel you were." Roxas shook his head wiping your tear away. "To Axel but not you. I'll tell him later. Kelly I'm not going any where." He whispered in your ear. You smiled laying your head on his chest closing your eyes. Even though it was raining you felt warmth with Roxas holding you. "I love you Kelly. I Always have." he said pressing his forehead against yours. "I love you too Roxas. So much." You both stayed like that for a minute until you broke the silence. "Roxas... can you promise me something?" Roxas smiled. "Anything."

"Will you always be by my side." Roxas smiled wider. "I always have. I promise."

Sharing a kiss, Roxas lifted you up, summoned a dark portal and left with the person he had loved for such a long period of time. The ice shards of your broken ice sword slowly formed together glowing a bright silver color before turning into a blue ice shaped heart with collected water inside.


End file.
